ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Hue Troop
The Hue Troop is a group of time-traveling heroes from the year 301X. Red Action was originally a member of this group. History In 201X, a meteor crashed on Earth, and inside was a legendary crystal called the Prysma Crystal. Through the Crystal, a hero spoke to the alien Ren Bo, who was able to predict catastrophes. Soon after, a group of heroes, dubbed the "Hue Troop", was formed in order to prevent the disasters foretold by Ren Bo. The crystal was passed down from generation to generation until 301X, where it ended up with Red Action and her friends. Red accidentally broke the Prysma Crystal, and thus, ran away to another time, back to 201X. The rest of the Hue Troop searched for her, and finally found her, right in time for the events of the meteor crashing on Earth happen before them. This way, they had a Prysma Crystal again and forgave Red Action for her mistake. They went back to their time, while Red Action decided to stay in 201X. Trivia * On November 4th, after the airing of "Back In Red Action", Ian Jones-Quartey tweeted, "The Hue Troop have been an OK KO crew secret for so long. Glad they're finally out there for the world to enjoy!" * Blue Power is the current leader of the team. * Storyboard artist Parker Simmons wrote on his blog: "While @miraongchua designed the Hue Troopers, I decided they needed to have helmets with lips and wigs (an homage to Miss America from Battle Fever J). I also thought that their vehicles should have a theme so I came up with sea creatures, since Red has a peg leg."parkersimmonsyall. (2017, November 4). While @miraongchua designed the Hue Troopers... post. Retrieved from https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/167125271804/parkersimmonsyall-while-miraongchua-designed ** Simmons later stated he heavily referenced Battle Fever J and Fiveman for the entrance animation of Hue Troop.parkersimmonsyall. (2017, November 4). Here’s my animatic+demo for the Hue Troopers... post. Retrieved from https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/167125328609/parkersimmonsyall-heres-my-animatic-demo-for-the * The group pose they make is most likely a reference to the Power Rangers/''Super Sentai'' franchise, as are their color-coded uniforms. ** It may also be a reference to the Ginyu Force from Dragon Ball Z as well as the Sailor Senshi from Sailor Moon, due to the over-the-top introduction to each member. Gallery Huetroop.jpg|Red Action, Enid and Hue Troop by Mira Ongchua BluePower1.jpg|Blue Power by Mira Ongchua Bluepower.JPG|Blue Power character design by Mira Ongchua Blackstrategy.JPG|Black Strategy character design by Mira Ongchua Yellowtechnique.JPG|Yellow Technique character design by Mira Ongchua Greenguts.JPG|Green Guts character design by Mira Ongchua sb_renbo.JPG|Ren Bo design by Mira Ongchua from storyboard animatic huetroophelmets.png|Helmet design by Parker Simmons huetroopvehicles.png|Vehicles by Parker Simmons huetroopsquidhog.png|Squidhog design by Parker Simmons huetroophovertank.png|Hover Tank design by Parker Simmons huetrooplamprey.png|Lamprey design by Parker Simmons huetroopseaplanecucumber.png|Seaplane Cucumber design by Parker Simmons huetroopclamacycle.png|Clamacycle design by Parker Simmons Seaplane Cucumber.jpg|Seaplane Cucumber production design Squidhog.png|Squidhog production design Lamprey.png|Lamprey production design Uniscallop.jpg|Uniscallop (Clamacycle) production design Angler Tank.jpg|Hover Tank (Angler Tank) production design tumblr_oyveelkfuB1s2usqro1_1280.png|Hue Troop production designs at correct heights Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Secondary characters